Out of Contol
by Melodie21431995
Summary: Alexandra thougt of herself as quiet normal. It's just bad luck that crazy things happen to her. And she can never tell where she ends up next.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra had had a really bad day at school. She had just started High School and it wasn't going to well. Her sister Mercedes had been a bitch today again and on top of that someone threw a slushy at her, she didn't even know the guy. So, in all a really bad day.

Now she was walking home, taking a short cut through the forest. She couldn't really see where she was going because she was still crying, and she couldn't bring herself to stop. Normally she knew the way like the back of her hand but today she kept tripping over her own feet. Suddenly she tripped again and couldn't keep herself from falling. Alexandra stumbled down a hillside and came to stop at the bottom lying on her back.

Trying to catch her breath, she looked up at trees noticing unusual looking leaves. Sitting up, she looked around and found she didn't recognize anything. Everything looked different even the trees seemed slightly off colour. She got up, trying to orientate, she turned around taking everything in.

Suddenly she heard a crack of breaking wood and next thing she knew was a big shadow moving closer to her at enormous speed. Not wanting to meet whatever was coming her way, she turned around and ran as fast as she could to the opposite direction. Trying to shake the creature from her scent, she ran zigzag through the woods.

Suddenly Alexandra lost the ground under her feet. Falling, she tried to catch herself and only managed to hold on to an overhanging root. Dangling in mid-air she started to scream for help.

She knew she shouldn't look down, but she couldn't help it. Regretting it immediately she tried not to panic even more. There wasn't anything beneath her. All she could see was darkness and something that seemed to be stars on the night sky. But surely that wasn't possible, was it? Crying out for help again, she was startled when a hand reached from above heaving her up over the edge.

Exhausted she fell over, on top of her unknown saviour. Alexandra looked down to see green eyes, in a pale face surrounded by dark hair. Trying to understand what just happened she just stared at the boy who had just saved her life. He stared back at her without saying a word.

After a few moments she said: "Thank you."

"You're welcome", he answered. "And who are you?"

"I'm Alex. Who are you?"

"Loki."

"Like the god?"

"Exactly."

"So, where exactly am I?"

"You're in Asgard", he answered and gave her a puzzled look. "Have you hit your head?"

"No, I'm good", Alex replied. It took her a moment to realize what he had just said. "Wait, are you kidding me?"

She scrambled up to her feet.

"I kid you not. You are indeed in Asgard. World of the gods, most beautiful place anyone ever laid eyes on."

He got back to his feet, trying to look dignified.

"Yeah, right. Thanks for the save, but I need to go home now… I'm gonna be so late."

"And where exactly is home?"

"Ohio."

"O- what?", Loki asked looking confused.

"O-hi-o, like the state. Do you live under a stone or what?"

"I do not!", he replied affronted, "My place is probably a lot nicer than yours."

"You might have a point. But I still have to go back."

Loki had a smug look on his face. "So where is this Ohio place? I've never heard of it."

"Dude, we are in Ohio", she said exasperated.

"Don't be stupid. You must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"I told you, I did NOT hit my head!"

"Well, you're not in Ohio anymore."

"Then how do I get back?"

"Depends on where it is. Like I said, I have never heard of it before, and have been around quite a bit."

"It's in the US, North America, Earth, in the Milky Way… Ringing any bells?"

"Sorry, did you just say Earth?"

"Of course, I did. Is there any alternative?"

"Well, looks like you're far away from home then. You won't be going there by foot."

"Don't be stupid. I got here by foot; I'm going back the same way."

"That won't work because you can't go there", he said, pointing to the stars.

Alexandra gazed up to where he pointed. "Well, I'm really screwed."

It looked like she needed to find another way home because it had just turned out that she was on a whole different planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They had been walking for quite a while, when the city of Asgard came into sight. It was a stunning view. Alex had never seen anything like it. It looked futuristic and yet ancient. Walking beside Loki on the main street, Alex kept taking everything in. There was a figure coming towards them. It turned out to be one of the guards Loki knew from the palace. They were being summoned to the king.

The guard escorted them directly to the throne room, where Odin, the king and Allfather, was waiting for them. He was an imposing figure, sitting on the throne. He was tall and silver-haired looking sternly at them with his left eye, for his right one was covert by an eye patch.

"Father…", Loki started but was immediately interrupted by Odin.

"What have you done this time Loki?", Odin asked with a frown.

"Nothing, I…", Loki was again interrupted.

"What is your name, child?", the king asked, looking down on Alex.

"Alexandra", she replied, not liking the way he was talking over Loki. She only told people she didn't like to call her by her whole name.

"And what are you doing here in Asgard, Alexandra?", Odin questioned.

"I wasn't exactly planning to come here. It was kind of an accident." She really didn't like the guy, he acted like it was her fault she was here.

"How did you manage that?", Odin asked, then turning towards Loki:" Do you have anything to do with this? Did you try out your magic again, without supervision?"

"No, father. I had nothing to do with this. Even if I tried, I'm not powerful enough to bring someone here from a different realm let alone Midgard", said Loki, never meeting his father's eye.

"I see. Guards! Bring this mortal to the Bifrost. Escort her back to Midgard and make sure you are not seen. We do not need another incident."

Two guards stepped forward and grabbed Alex by her arms.

"Hey! Take your hands off me, I'm not even sixteen this is sexual harassment!"

They ignored her complaints and kept dragging her outside. Alex tried to turn to Loki but before he could say anything to her, the king ordered him to stay and the door slammed shut.

Alex kept struggling but eventually gave in and let them escort her through the city, over a bridge and to the Bifrost. There the group was awaited by a strong armoured man.

The man introduced himself as Heimdall. He went forwards to open the Bifrost but as soon as it the rainbow bridge started to build up it collapsed again. Looking around confused, Alex got a glimpse of herself reflected in the golden walls and she could have sworn she saw her eyes glowing golden just as the bridge collapsed. She tried to figure out what had happened, but the others seemed to be just as bewildered. After it failed to work a second time, one of the guards went to send a message to the palace.

Soon after the king appeared and with him Loki and a woman who seemed to be the queen.

"My king, there seems to be a problem with the Bifrost. It won't open up a stable connection to Midgard", Heimdall reported.

"Then try it again."

"Of course, your majesty."

Alex was looking at Loki. As Heimdall tried to open the Bifrost, she could see her reflection on the wall behind Loki. Fortunately, everyone else was concentrating on the opening process, so Loki was the only one to see her eyes beginning to glow. Alex noticed him giving her a funny look, but he didn't say a word. She would ask him later.

Alex kept close to Loki while the adults were trying to figure things out. But after a while they didn't seem any closer to a solution than before and the queen suggested for Alex to stay with them until they could find a way for her to get back home.

Odin wasn't fond of the idea, but he consented under the condition that she would be Loki's responsibility while staying in Asgard.


End file.
